Powerpuff Girls' Second Best Rainy Day Adventure
by shortygirl333
Summary: It's raining again, and both the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are bored. After a failed surprise attack, they decide to have a contest by pretending to be each other. What's to happen when they switch sides? Enjoy reading! No romance here.


Disclaimer: Happily, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, or else I'd probably ruin the show premises with my inexperience…And this plot is even based on one of the original shows.

Authoress' Notes: Hey people! I don't care what you think as long as you tell me. I could revise this story for the better if you do. By the way, later, I'll be calling the girls the boys and the boys the girls, so watch out for getting confused by my evil plan!

_Narrator speaking._

**The Powerpuff Girls' Second Best Rainy Day Adventure**

_It's the city of Townsville, and it's raining. Again. No one's on the street because it's raining. No government today because it's raining. Not even any crime today because it's raining. Run little guy. Run and hide because it's raining. And definitely no crime fighting today because it's raining…_

Citizens of Townsville were all dying of ennui, bored out of their minds with so much rain. A cat ran by, trying to find shelter. Everyone was staring out their windows. Everyone except for the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff girls…

"This sucks! I hate the rain! There's nothing to do, there's nowhere to go! I need to punch!!!" yelled a green eye and clothed boy, punching the blonde in blue floating ahead of him.

"Ow!" Rubbing his head, Boomer turns around and punched back Butch. He kicked back, and then they started to choke each other, rolling around in the mud.

"Hey! Get up, you losers! At least let's get out of the rain," said Brick, the dictator of the Rowdyruff Boys. He slammed on the boys to separate them.

"We need to do something," retorted Butch.

"And beating each other up is fun," said Boomer.

BAM!

"That's so stupid! Shut up!" yelled Brick.

"Ow. Well, can we punch someone else?"

"No one around to hit."

"Blow up stuff?"

"Did that yesterday."

"Chemistry experiments?"

"Lame!"

"Graffiti?"

"Dumb."

"Let's just shut him up!" Butch popped him in the mouth.

Brick rolled and laughed on the sidewalk. Then, "Oh! I got an idea!"

Sopping wet, Boomer and Butch flew after Brick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Bubbles.

The Powerpuff Girls had just finished another round of playing pretend Powerpuff Girls. Blocks, costumes, and buckets lay strewn around the house. The girls in question were lying on the bed, gazing over the chaos they created in their rooms. At least, two of them were.

"Do you want to fight the most important battle of our lives?"

"We just did that, Bubbles."

"Then can we play Bubbles makes friends with a monster?"

"No, I was the monster last time. Besides, why would a monster makes friends with you Bubbles. He'd be mean, and you'd be a superhero," replied Buttercup.

"Um, how about I be the Mayor and you be Ms. Bellum and we hold a ceremony for a new statue?"

"Nah. Besides, Blossom has to be Ms. Bellum. It's funnier when it's her."

"Where is Blossom, anyway?"

"Hey, Powderpuff babies! I'm here to destroy you!" screamed a figure in red, a long-haired redhead with a red baseball cap stood in their closet doorway. In a flash, green and blue streaks tackled the person into the back of the closet, through the wall, and into the bathroom.

"GIRLS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! IT'S JUST ME, BLOSSOM!!!" she exclaimed.

"What? But…Wow! That was just like him!" complimented Buttercup.

"You were so convincing, what did you want me to do?" asked Bubbles in innocence.

Blossom replied, "Well, thanks. I found these clothes in the back of the closet, and I restyled my hair. It was fun!"

Bubbles and Buttercup said, "I wanna change, too!"

In the next minute, the Rowdyruff Boys impersonators stood side by side, laughing at each other and trying to decide what to do.

"Let's color!"

"That's stupid, Bubbles. The Rowdyruff boy wouldn't color your stupid flowers and bunnies!" shot Buttercup-turned-Butch.

"They technically colored when we did graffiti! How about that!" retorted Bubbles-turned-Boomer.

"Maybe we could just fight with each other," suggested Blossom-turned Brick.

"I think I'd rather spit. I spit very well you know!" Bubbles leaned back and started gathering boogers in her mouth.

"Yeah! I can do that!" Buttercup wound up her shot as well.

"I don't think I can." Blossom hesitantly tried to build up a ball.

"Three…two…one!"

Bubbles' and Buttercup's spit balls zoomed bounced around the room and broke through two of the windows. Blossom ended up drooling.

"HAHA! THAT WAS PITIFUL!" laughed a new voice.

The real Brick, Boomer, and Butch flew through the girls' windows.

"What are you guys doing here? Why are you in our room?" demanded Buttercup.

"Yeah! Get out!" ordered Bubbles.

"Hey! It was my first try!" Blossom defended herself weakly.

"We've been spying on you guys and getting ready to capture-"

"Shut up, Boomer! Jeez," shouted Butch, smacking Boomer's head.

"We were in the neighborhood and just decided to drop by. And no, we don't have to take orders from you, so we won't leave!" answered Brick.

"Then we'll just have to kick your butts!" the girls said in unison.

A few seconds later, furniture was flying through the air, pillows were strangling devices, and beams blasted holes in the walls.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

The Professor burst into the room. He looked around at the destruction and said, "I came up to see what the commotion was about. Now, I don't mind if you boys play here, but no more fighting in the house! And where are my girls?"

"We're right here, Professor!" A figure from each fight raised their hand.

"Uh…okay. Don't forget to clean your room when you're done!" With that, the Professor closed the door and left.

"So we can't fight. Now what?" asked Bubbles and Boomer, walking towards the closet to put things away.

"Well, we can show you how to be Rowdyruff Boys, since you three aren't doing a good job," said Brick.

"Duh, we're not doing a good job! We're just pretending! And you try being a Powerpuff Girl! I bet it's harder!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Bet it's not!"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"And put on stupid dresses and be sissies? No, thanks!" Butch shouted over Brick and Blossom.

"Have we NOT proved we're NOT sissies!" retorted Buttercup.

"Yeah! I even ate a cockroach! Plus, I like our dresses. And Boomer doesn't look to bad." Bubbles pointed while holding the dress.

"Huh?" Everybody asked. They all looked over to Bubbles' left and saw her dress on a perfect model of Bubbles. Pigtails, stockings, shoes, and all.

"DUDE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A DRESS???" everyone else screamed.

"Well, Bubbles said I needed to help clean up, so I did. And in the closet we saw their dresses, and she said I was a baby for not changing. I had to prove her wrong, and then she said it didn't look right, so she brushed my hair and made me out on the other stuff, all against my will." Boomer hurriedly explained.

"You helped her clean?" asked Butch.

"You made him dress up?" asked Buttercup.

"You let her make fun of you without punching her back?" asked Brick.

"Actually, it wasn't against your will since you wanted to prove her wrong…" stated Blossom.

"Well, yeah…" both Boomer and Bubbles admitted.

Buttercup and Blossom glanced and smirked at each other. Quickly, they flew around their room and then directly at the other two boys. When they stepped away, Blossom and Buttercup look-alikes sat against each other, dizzy. Now all of them looked like their counterparts, with the exceptions of their lighter and darker eye colors.

"There! You're Powerpuff Girls! Like your dresses now?" The two girls proudly exclaimed.

"Get this off of us!!!"

"Don't you dare take them off! Unless you're chickens!!!" Blossom said, eye-to-eye with Brick.

"We are not!"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk! Chickens!" Buttercup flew around them, flapping her wings.

"Stop that! We aren't!"

Buttercup kept going, and Blossom and Bubbles joined her.

"Oh, fine, then," grunted the boys, giving in. "But if we have to do this, you have to do what we normally do!'

"Alright! How bad can it be?" Blossom said, looking over at her sisters. They nodded in agreement.

Buttercup added, "And whoever refuses to do something for either side first will lose?"

"Losers become slaves for a month!" said Butch.

"No way! A week!" negotiated Blossom.

"Right!" agreed Brick.

"When'd we make it a contest?" asked Bubbles.

"We accept!" They all said and shook on it.

"So, girls, what do you do for fun? Lie around and play dumb?" Butch snickered.

"No! That's what you do!" shot Buttercup. "I train by fighting slabs of meat!"

"Well, we study, do chores, make-" Blossom started.

"Color!" Bubbles jumped.

"And save the city of Townsville with our superpowers!" they flew and exclaimed in unison.

"How about you?" questioned Blossom.

"I like to punch Boomer," said Butch.

"I do whatever dares they give me," sighed Boomer.

"I rob, hit, and make fun of anyone and everyone," bragged Brick.

"Plus, we destroy, spit, and plan your ultimate demise!" they talked in sync.

"Great."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time speeds by for the little imposters. Various comments are heard as we see them try out new activities._

"Hiya! Hiya!"_ Butch creams a piece of meat on a chain._

"Eww. Watch where the guts and juice are flying!" _And Buttercup's clothes are stained._

"Um, I dare you to stick your head in the toilet!" _Really, Blossom? How could you say that?_

"Aw. Okay." _Just look at poor Bubbles!_

"I hate studying! I hate reading! I hate books!" _Brick sure is frustrated over addition._

"Alright. Would you like to practice Chinese now?" _Seems like Blossom is enjoying this._

"I think once was enough, Buttercup." _Poor, poor Bubbles. She's beat!_

"That's not what Butch says!" _And I think Buttercup could go on for awhile. Take it easy!_

"I like coloring! It's fun!" _Boomer proudly looks up from his drawing._

"Uh…You're supposed to draw animals and flowers and trees…" _And Bubbles frowns at the picture of Boomer standing on top of his knocked out brothers…or what seems to look like them._

"Haha! Boomer can't draw! Bubbles is so dead! Butch punches like a girl! Buttercup looks like a boy! Brick is so stupid! HAHAHAhahahah….Hmm…" _You look like a boy, too, Blossom._

"Hmm…I can't think of way to beat the Powerpuff Girls…We're just so awesome!" _Right you are, Blossom. Right you are._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Everyone looked up from their activities. Red and pink flashed to the phone.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to answer the hotline!" fought Blossom, pulling the phone towards her.

"Nuh huh! I'm the Powerpuff Girl leader today!" Brick smiled triumphantly.

Blossom, stunned, slumped her shoulders in defeat. Bubbles and Buttercup rushed to her side.

"Hello?" questioned Brick, backed by Boomer and Butch.

"Blossom? Is that you? Are you okay? Never mind! I'm not okay! The city of Townsville is under attack! There's a giant robot controlled by Mojo Jojo stomping through the city! Help! Save us!!!" the Mayor screamed through the phone.

"Right." Brick hung up, and the boys returned to their activities.

"What are you doing! You have to save Townsville!!!!" shouted the girls in astonishment.

"Do we have to?"

"We're villains!"

"We're not saving this stinking city!!!"

"Yes, you have to!"

"You're in dresses! That what you are!"

"You said yourself you're the Powerpuff Girls!"

"…Fine. But you can't help!" they said.

"Yes. We know." Blossom clenched her teeth, Bubbles lowered her head, and Buttercup tightened her fists, all in acknowledgement.

"Let's go, boys!" announced Brick. They took off and shot through the roof.

The girls stared at the new hole in their roof.

"I can't believe we're letting them save the city! What if they do it wrong?" worried Blossom.

"How can you save it wrong? All you do is beat up the monster and go," Bubbles pointed out.

"Besides, it's not like they don't know how to fight. We've been on the receiving end plenty of times, after all," scoffed Buttercup.

Defeated, Blossom and the girls started cleaning their room.

"Hey, wait! I have an idea!" Blossom lit up. She gathered Bubbles and Buttercup and shared her plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PUNCH! BAM! POW! BOOM! SLAM!

Both the robot and the boys took a good amount of hits.

KERPOW! ZZZZZTTTTT! WOOSH!

"Stupid Powerpuff Girls! You will not beat me! I have a new plan to defeat you! And as it is foolproof, it is a diabolically new plan! And as it is my plan, you will not win! That means, I will beat you, and not the other way around!" said Mojo Jojo.

"Jeez! Shut up, dorko monkey!" yelled Butch.

"Yeah! Loser!"

"And we're not the Powerpuff Girls! Well, today we are, but we're the Rowdyruff Boys!" shouted Brick. (Awkward pose in Powerpuff Girls costumes…)

"What? You are clearly not the Rowdyruff Boys! The Rowdyruff Boys are evil, as created by me to do pure evil. And you, because you are fighting me, are clearly not the Rowdyruff boys, who in their total evilness, would've helped me prevail. Plus, as you are the Powerpuff Girls, you are wearing the Powerpuff Girls uniforms, using their powers, and looking like them, with your girly hair. Not to mention the Rowdyruff Boys are behind you!"

"Huh?" They asked and turned around.

POW!

The Powerpuff Girls were smacked to the ground.

"Hiya, Mojo Jojo! Ahem, I mean, hi dad!" exclaimed Boomer.

"Yeah. Hi," grunted Butch.

"You stupid Powerpuff Girls! How dare you say you're us! You babies can't really think you'd be so tough and so cool as us Rowdyruff Boys!" smiles Brick.

"Powerpuff Girls? What are you doing here? You're not suppose to help! And what do you mean, we're not the Rowdyruff Boys?" questioned Blossom.

"Does this mean we win?" asked Bubbles.

"No! It means we're here to help Mojo and Kick your butts!" exclaims Butch.

"No way! We're not going to lose our names to crybabies! Let's get them!" yelled Buttercup.

The "girls" shot up, aiming for the "boys".

PUNCH! KICK! SLAM!

The "boys" were knocked to the ground. And when they stood up, they started laughing.

"As of this moment, we are officially the Powerpuff Girls again, and we win the bet!!!" With that, the real Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup shed their boy clothes on to the pavement.

"Huh? What do you mean you win?" asked Brick, flying down to Blossom.

"Well, you just attacked us. As Powerpuff Girls, we have never attacked you Rowdyruff Boys first," Blossom smirked.

"That means you guys broke the rule about being us!" Bubbles continued.

"And we win! You're our slaves for the week!" finished Buttercup.

"What? No way! Nuh huh!" fought Butch, no longer in the Powerpuff getup.

"Did we really lose?" asked Boomer, also taking off the dress.

"Whatever. Even if we lost, we're Rowdyruff Boys! We lie, cheat, and steal! We lied about being your slaves if we lost so hah! What are you going to do now? Whine? Cry?" laughed Brick, throwing Blossom's bow at her feet.

"We'll do what Powerpuff Girls do best!"

On cue, the girls floated up to the boys, right in front of them, and kissed them! On the lips!

The Rowdyruff Boys floated still, totally shocked by that last move by the girls.

"EWWW!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!"

The boys immediately flew away, into the now clear and sunny skies.

The Powerpuff Girls giggled after them, delighted that their devious little plan worked so well!

"Oh, giiiirrrrllllssss! Have you forgotten me, Mojo Jojo? While you and the Rowdyruff Boys argued, I have been waiting forever for your pointless argument to finish. I have destroyed building after building after building, laughing that you dumb girls haven't noticed! This proves that you won't overcome my latest diabolical plan!" Mojo Jojo took a few moments to laugh ate the girls, but he didn't notice them flying around him.

PUNCH! BAM! POW! BOOM! SLAM!

_And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!_

Authoress: Well, I don't think this was a good ending. Or a good story. Please tell me if you liked or understood it at all! If it was really bad, tell me and I might take it off. My head's so dizzy, I've been typing for two and a half hours. This was my first fanfic ever! Review and tell me how I did!


End file.
